A luminaire is a system for producing, controlling, and/or distributing light for illumination. For example, a luminaire includes a system that outputs or distributes light into an environment, thereby allowing certain items in that environment to be visible. Luminaires are used in indoor or outdoor applications.
A typical luminaire includes one or more light emitting elements, one or more sockets, connectors, or surfaces configured to position and connect the light emitting elements to a power supply, an optical device configured to distribute light from the light emitting elements, and mechanical components for supporting or suspending the luminaire. Luminaires are sometimes referred to as “lighting fixtures” or as “light fixtures.” A light fixture that has a socket, connector, or surface configured to receive a light emitting element, but no light emitting element installed therein, is still considered a luminaire. That is, a light fixture lacking some provision for full operability may still fit the definition of a luminaire. The term “light emitting element” is used herein to refer to any device configured to emit light, such as a lamp or a light emitting diode (“LED”).
Optical devices are configured to direct light energy emitted by light emitting elements into one or more desired areas. For example, optical devices may direct light energy through reflection, diffusion, baffling, refraction, or transmission through a lens. Lamp placement within the light fixture also plays a significant role in determining light distribution. For example, a horizontal lamp orientation typically produces asymmetric light distribution patterns, and a vertical lamp orientation typically produces a symmetric light distribution pattern.
Different lighting applications require different optical distributions. For example, a lighting application in a large, open environment may require a symmetric, square distribution that produces a wide, symmetrical pattern of uniform light. Another lighting application in a smaller or narrower environment may require a non-square distribution that produces a focused pattern of light. For example, the amount and direction of light required from a light fixture used on a street pole depends on the location of the pole and the intended environment to be illuminated.
Conventional light fixtures are configured to only output light in a single, predetermined distribution. To change an optical distribution in a given environment having a conventional fixture, a person must uninstall the existing light fixture and install a new light fixture with a different optical distribution. These steps are cumbersome, time consuming, and expensive.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved means for adjusting optical distribution of a light fixture. In particular, a need exists in the art for efficient, user-friendly, and cost-effective systems and methods for adjusting LED optical distributions of a light fixture.